Micah Sanders
Micah Sanders is a character roleplayed and adapted for World 8: Brave New World by Lowri. He has the abilities of Technopathy, Shielding, Adrenal Vampirism and Phasing, and was one of the main members of REBEL. He is currently 14 years old. Abilities Micah has only manifested 4 abilities to date, though he will in future manifest one other. His first ability is Technopathy. It enables him to manipulate all existing machines, and he used it extensively as a member of REBEL when evolved humans were being hunted and persecuted. He uses a Blackberry to bypass the need for contact. His second ability is Shielding, which is an ability which enables him to protect others. He can protect them from anything, ranging from any kind of ability, to a physical attack or an accident. In most cases, proximity is needed to shield an individual, but it is not neccessary to have that person in view. A shield will not fail when Micah is still present. However, it is impossible for him to use it to shield himself, and it is also impossible to use the ability to shield permanently. It is also draining to try to shield too many individuals at once. His third ability is Adrenal Vampirism, derived from his mother's enhanced strength. Micah can gain strength from his own adrenaline rushes or the adrenaline of others, though so far he has only fed on his own. He showed that he gained enough strength to rip a concrete door in half. However, when he has no adrenaline rush present, he doesn't possess any additional strength, and he occasionally can feel even weaker than usual after his adrenaline and associated enhanced strength both fade. His fourth ability is Phasing, which he inherited from his father. This ability lets him pass through solid matter. It is mainly consciously controlled, but it is also possible to access it accidentally, especially at first. The ability can be used to pass through floors and walls up to great depth, and can also be used to phase through fire. It can also be used to pass other people through solid objects whilst touching them. It is also possible to use the ability defensively, phasing punches and projectiles through oneself, although a little reaction time is neccessary to do this. It can also be used offensively, e.g. by phasing into a person's skull, then solidifying one's hand and killing the victim. Family *Mother - Niki Sanders *Father - DL Hawkins (deceased) *Aunts - Tracy Strauss, Barbara Zimmerman *Adoptive uncle - Joshua Evans *Grandmother - Paulette Hawkins (deceased) *Great aunt - Nana Dawson *First cousins - Lucas Petrelli, Thomas Petrelli *Adoptive first cousin - Carmen Herrera *Second cousins - Monica Dawson, Damon Dawson History Micah was led to Odessa shortly before the virus' release by Pippy Maxxted, hoping that they could help prevent it. He fell ill with the virus, but was fortunately cured. When he learned on the crash of Flight 185, he traveled to the crashsite hoping to find Monica there, since he knew his cousin had been one of the people captured. He didn't, but he instead met Rhia Jones, Sparrow Redhouse, Claude Rains and Rachel Max. They formed REBEL together, and worked to keep evolved humans free. They based themselves in the Deveaux building in New York. During this time, Micah also learned that his mother, Niki, was alive again, having been revived by Joshua Evans. He also met his uncle for the first time. After the persecution of evolved humans stopped, Micah returned to live in Las Vegas with Niki. He used his ability to help his cousin Monica while she worked as a vigilante in New Orleans, under the alias of St Joan. However, one day, while doing this, he found himself being drawn away by calling, and travelled to a warehouse in Mumbai, India. He fought the men inside using his technopathy, until one of them threatened to shoot their hostage if he didn't stop. He then hesitated, but the man shot anyway. Micah then manifested shielding, and used this subconsciously to protect the hostage, and destroy the bullet. The men all fled in shock. Afterwards, he learned that the hostage had been Molly Walker, and that it'd been her who'd subconsciously called him to her aid. After catching up and Molly explaining how she was still alive, they both returned to America. death]]Months afterwards, Micah was again assisting Monica when she fought Matthew Hampton, a villain who'd gained abilities from a stolen batch of the formula and who was at the time robbing stores in New Orleans. Hampton sensed her communications with Micah, and he sent other members of his gang after both. When Micah learned of this, he fled to D.C. to hide and also contacted his aunt Tracy asking for help. She agreed to meet him at Union Station. However, the gang had followed him there, and as they both attempted to flee Micah manifested adrenal vampirism, ripping a door away when it was blocking their escape route. Tracy later decided to fight the gang herself in order to hold them off while Micah escaped. She froze herself in the process and was shot and shattered by a surviving member. Micah heard this, and the shock and grief prevented him from accessing his strength to break through another door, but he found himself phasing through it instead. He escaped successfully. Etymology Micah is a variant of the name Michael, meaning "who is like God?", though it can also mean "who is similar?" when not treated as an abbreviation. Sanders is his maternal surname, and it is Greek in origin, meaning "defending men". This may refer to how he protected other evolved humans as a member of REBEL, and has continued to protect others since by working with Monica. It may also refer to his ability of shielding, used to protect others. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.